fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Orc Power Groups
Please Note: This is a work in progress and not complete. The Orc Clans Orc society has drawn together under one leader, such unification has never been enjoyed by the green-skins before. Their one leader, an Orc they call The Battlechief has elevated the twelve most prestigious orc clans into Great Clans and has created a thirteenth to honour all those who have lost their heritage. Collectively they are known as The Orc War Machine. Described here are the thirteen Great Orc Clans: THE RED SKULLS Mightiest of the 13 Clans, the Red Skulls produces some of the mightiest champions of Orckind. Fanatically loyal to their Battlechief, they are honourable warriors and among the most civilised and progressive of all the clans. LEADER: The Battlechief LOCATION: THE GHOSTMAKERS Feared among even the orcs, these fanatical warriors believe in only one purpose on the battlefield: breaking the enemies defence. They do this any way they can, regardless of the cost to them, their allies or the enemy. A tactical explosive sprearhead, they get their name from the great casualties they cause…on both sides. LEADER: Daz'ral of the Sheenar LOCATION: THE STONEGRIP Stalwart defenders of their charge, orcs of the Stonegrip Tribe never retreat, and never surrender when defending their appointed mark. They consider it a sacred duty to defend thier charges to the death, making them especially difficult to break past in battle. Never coaxable from their position, their loyalty is unquestionable as these Orcs firmly believe they will be rewarded in the afterlife for their honour. LEADER: The Battlechief LOCATION: THE BLOODMANE Trainers of great and powerful beasts, the Bloodmane are said to be able to train any beast to their will, no matter how savage. They have an affinity with all beasts and can understand them better than any orc; many can do so better than any other Ashen or Ashur, but as such they are the most animilistic and instinctual of all the orcs. LEADER: Beastwarden Toldan LOCATION: THE GREEN FURY Almost uncontrollable barbarians, the Green Fury live for battle and fly into a blood rage where they feel no pain. Not often employed in war due to their unpredictability, the Green Fury are savage barbarians who live only for war, revelling in drink, drug abuse and whoring when not locked in combat. After their leader was slain by the Battlechief, they answer only to him. LEADER: The Battlechief LOCATION: THE SPINEBREAKERS A mutant strain of Orc, the Spinebreakers are bigger and far more physically powerful than any other orc, standing almost ten feet tall and with the strength of three orcs. Unfortunately, this mutation has made them more physically powerful, but less mentally efficient and they are often manipulated by others and overly-trusting. Rumour has it the Spinebreakers were "made" by the Spiritwalker tribe and, whilst this cannot be proven; the Spinebreakers do show companionship toward the Spiritwalkers. LEADER: The Battlechief LOCATION: THE FLESHRIPPERS Legendary among the Orcs due to their deadly tactics, Fleshfrippers attack en mass, using swarm tactics and melee weapons only. Literally overwhelming the enemy, they are like a green tide of death. Fleshrippers forgo the signature weapon of other orcs, using not the axe but twin iron claws strapped to their forearms which they use with terrorfying ferocity. LEADER: The Battlechief LOCATION: THE MANBANE Mercenaries and vagabonds all, the Manbane work for free for only one person – the Battlechief. All others must pay for the glory of their axes, and although many orcs consider the Manbane dishonourable (they will fight their own if the contract is good), none can deny their success. If the Red Skulls could be considered the special forces of any army, the far more numerable manbane could be considered all other parts of an army, covering all ranks and artillery. LEADER: The Battlechief LOCATION: THE SPIRITWALKERS Walkers in the places between the light and the dark, the Spiritwalkers are almost entirely Shamans. The Spiritwalkers have considerable mental constitutions, often needing to deal with dark beings of immense power to forward the means of the Battlechief (And themselves). Though all Orc Tribes (with the exception of the Spinebreakers) have Shaman among their number, the Spiritwalker Tribe breeds almost exclusively Shamans. They are the spiritual leaders of the Orc People, but also the most ambitious of the Thirteen Great Tribes. They pay the leadership of the Battlechief lipservice only, believing themselves to be the true leaders of their destiny. LEADER: Grand Elder Sobarrin'Tor. LOCATION: THE NIGHTSTALKERS Espionage experts and assassins, the Nightstalkers are the epitome of orc stealth. Said to be able to infiltrate almost anywhere, Nightstalkers are deadly assassins who will go so far as to take their own lives rather than get caught by the enemy. The only tribe who produce warriors of stealth even beginning to rival the Nightstalkers are the Red Skulls, and even then the Nightstalkers Assassins are better, more dealdy, and far less moral. LEADER: Shadowlord Verl Schath LOCATION: THE CLAW OF DAZRESCH Newest of the Great Orc Tribes, (bar The Lost) the Claw of Dazresch (or often called just “The Claw”) are fanatics who followed the teachings of their Chief, a mighty and honourable orc called Dazresch, to the letter. The Claw hold the ideal of honour above all else, as Dazresch did, and revere his name still. Dazresch was slain in ritual combat by The Battlechief and his last orders were to maintain orc honour and serve the Battlechief in all things. The Claw work now as the Battlechief’s secret police, routing out corruptors and agitators who might work against the Orc War Machine. LEADER: The Battlechief LOCATION: THE IRONCLAD The most technologically-advanced of all the Orcs, the Ironclad Tribe were the first to develop real weapons and armour to use against the other Tribes. Smallest and most under-developed physically of all the Orc tribes, some even think they may be the missing link between Orc and Goblins (though this had never been proven). Their natural crafting skills are invaluable to the Orc War Machine, and their devices and inventions are often prized possessions of Orc Champions. Though rarely called to war itself, when the Ironclad do go into battle it is in fearsome armour designed to augment their smaller bodies to make them as fierce as their bigger brothers and sisters. LEADER: The Battlechief LOCATION: THE LOST Many other Orc tribes were slain and taken over by the others. Enough were left over that they formed their own Tribe in honour of their lost brothers and sisters, and fought valiantly against the twelve great tribes. So fierce were they that when the Battlechief united the Tribes, he made this group the 13th Great Clan; the Lost. LEADER: None LOCATION: All known orc territory Navigation Back to Darkest Knight infobase Category:Fan Fiction